Clan of the Twin Dragons
by Sakura Rei Yuki
Summary: [Sequel to Clan of the Black Dragons]It's been four years since Sakura became clan leader now she has to go threw new challenges and face a new enemy. gaaxsaku shikaxtema naruxhina inoxsasu nejixten lilyxitachi
1. Chapter 1

me: Okay here's the sequel to Clan of the Black Dragons_

* * *

_

**Four years later**

It was a normal day in Suna. Burning hot and everyone was dressed in clothes that wouldn't get them hot. For Sakura it was another day for grocery shopping. She was looking at all the stuff that she was probably going to need for tonight's dinner. She was wondering what they should have for dinner tonight. Sky and Temari were with her. Temari got married to Shikamaru a few months after Sakura did and Sky married Kankuro about two months ago and she's still trying to get used to being in Suna.

"What do you think we should have tonight," asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure," said Temari. "Sky what do you think?"

"I'm not sure," said Sky. Sakura pulled out her cell **(AN: I know they don't have them but I'm adding them anyway) **which was white and had a cherry blossom design on it. Gaara had bought it for her on her last birthday. She decided to call Gaara.

#Hello# said Gaara who sounded annoyed. #This is the Kazekage. #

"Hey sweetie," said Sakura. "I was wondering what you wanted for dinner since I was cooking."

#I'm not sure either but whatever you cook is fine…hang on a sec…Kankuro what's some kind of soup and he said that you can decide what# said Gaara.

"Okay I'll see you later," said Sakura.

#Alright bye# said Gaara.

"Bye," said Sakura hanging up. "Okay Kankuro says that he wants some kind of soup and we can choose what we want."

"Anything but ramen," said Sky. "When Naruto came to finish he wanted nothing but ramen and I'm kind of sick of it."

"Me too," said Temari.

"Okay I'm trying to see what we should make," said Sakura. "How about beef stew?"

"Keep it open and let's see what else we can come up with," said Sky. They walked threw the market and picked up random things that the thought were good and what they liked. Sakura looked at what they had and the girls saw this.

"What are you thinking of," asked Temari.

"Doing miso soup and maybe sushi," said Sakura.

"I like that," said Sky. They went and got stuff to make the sushi and the rest of the soup. They went to the front and bought their stuff and made their way home.

"I hope they like the dinner that we thought of," said Sakura.

"If not they can make dinner," said Temari.

"You don't want Kankuro to cook," said Sky. "I'm teaching him how to cook but he still needs more lessons."

"I may make me a salad," said Sakura. The girls looked at Sakura weird.

"Why," asked Temari. Sakura blushed and looked around to see if anyone was near.

"Remember my doctor's appointment," asked Sakura. The girls nodded as they got to the huge house. They walked in and Sakura shut the door. "Well I went to the doctor since I've been throwing up a lot and I'm late for my monthly enemy. She did some test and she told me that I was pregnant."

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU," yelled Sky. She hugged Sakura and Temari was happy that she joined in on the hugging.

"How long," asked Temari.

"Three or four months pregnant," said Sakura.

"So you've been hiding this from us for about a month," said Sky. Sakura nodded.

"I sort of wanted Gaara to know before anyone else but I guess you beat him to it," said Sakura. "But can we keep it a secret."

"Sure," said Temari as they went into the kitchen. "How come you've haven't told Gaara yet?"

"He's just been so busy," said Sakura. "I didn't want to wear him out with all his work and him worrying about me."

"Sakura you need to tell him soon," said Sky. "I think you should tell him tonight."

"Yea I will," said Sakura. They pulled everything out of the bags and started to put everything away except for tonight's dinner. It was around five so they decided to go ahead and make dinner. Sakura was working on the soup while Temari and Sky worked on the sushi.

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl," said Temari.

"I don't know," said Sakura.

"What if it's twins," said Sky. Sakura's silver green eyes widen. **(AN: since she has Ayastushi the silver and green blended together, but when she calls her dragons out Ayastushi takes control so her eyes will be pure silver) **

"Oh no I don't think I could take care of twins," said Sakura. "Just imagine the delivery."

"Sakura one thing at a time," said Temari laughing. "First tell Gaara."

"Tell Gaara what." They turned and saw that it was Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara. "We just walked into the house so we didn't hear anything."

"Oh," said Sky. "Sakura tell him!" Sakura walked to Gaara who walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Sakura what do you need to tell me," asked Gaara sounding a bit worried.

"Gaara…I'm umm…I'm pregnant Gaara," said Sakura shyly. She saw his eyes widen. Kankuro and Shikamaru eyes were wide also.

"How long," asked Gaara.

"Three or four months but I'm not sure," said Sakura. She closed her eyes, over doing that she didn't see Gaara smile. He knelt down and placed his head to her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw this. She put a hand on his head and was smiling.

"Do you know what it is yet," asked Gaara standing back up.

"No," said Sakura. Gaara had his hand on her lower stomach.

"I'm going with you when you go to see," said Gaara.

"Alright," said Sakura. "Are you going to go strict on me?"

"A little bit," said Gaara.

"I'm going to be an uncle," said Kankuro and Shikamaru.

"We're going to be aunts," said Temari and Sky.

"I got to call Lily and tell her," said Sakura. She picked up her cordless phone and dialed Lily's number.

#Hello#

"Hey Itachi is Lily there," asked Sakura.

#Yea hang on…Liam set down…Lily phone# Sakura laughed a little at her nephew who was about to turn four. From the last picture they sent of him he looked a lot like Itachi. Black hair but the ends and his bangs were white like his mom and he had his mother's eyes. He was always wanting to play and from what Sakura heard six months ago Lily was pregnant with another baby. #Hello?#

"Hey Lily," said Sakura going back to mixing the soup with Gaara resting his head on her shoulder and his hand on his unborn child.

#Hey Sakura, it's been awhile since you called so what's important# asked Lily.

"I'm pregnant," said Sakura.

#I'M GOING TO FINALLY GOING TO BE AN AUNT!# Sakura held the phone away from her ear and everyone covered their ears. They then uncovered their ears.

"Yep," said Sakura.

#How long? I think I hurt Itachi's ears# said Lily.

"Three or four mouths," said Sakura. "And I think that you did hurt his hearing."

#Well I'm pregnant with a girl and we're trying to figure out a name# said Lily. #She's going to be born in the winter so we want a name that would represent her season of birth.#

"Rei or Yuki is what I can come up with," said Sakura. "I was born in spring so mom gave me the name of a spring plant."

#Rei or Yuki# said Lily. #Yuki was mom's name and it meant snow and Rei means cold. I like Yuki better what do you think Itachi?...He's likes Yuki too. Thank you so much!#

"No problem," said Sakura. "I'm going to go back to the doctors in a few days to see what I'm going to have."

#Oh I forgot to tell you this but our family has a twin gene# said Lily. Sakura almost dropped the phone.

"W-What," said Sakura.

#Yep and it normal hits the second child# said Lily. #Love you bye.# Lily hung up. Sakura dropped the phone but Gaara caught it.

"Sakura what's wrong," asked Gaara.

"I maybe pregnant with twins," said Sakura.

* * *

**me: Okay the first chapter is done. but i'm having trouble with the babies if i do twins do i want a boy/girl a girl/girl or a boy/boy please help me decide. **

**Sakura: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**me:Okay people here's the next chapter**

* * *

"WHAT," yelled Temari.

"Lily just now told me that our family has a twin gene and it's only in the second child," said Sakura.

"Oh twins on the first pregnancy," said Sky.

"That's probably why you're poking out," said Shikamaru.

"What," said Sakura. Shikamaru pointed to her lower stomach. You could barely tell but you could see her stomach a bit poking out.

"Great I'm getting fat," said Sakura whiney.

"Mood swings," said Kankuro.

"No your not," said Gaara. "You're just pregnant."

"But I'm going to get fat," said Sakura. "What Lily's baby is going to be born in January so my baby is going to be born in either April or May."

"I'm telling ya mood swings are going to kill us," said Kankuro.

"All girls get mood swings when their pregnant but some girls learn to control them others don't," said Temari.

"Right now I think one pregnant lady is enough," said Shikamaru. "I'm not going here Sakura when she's mad." They then saw Sakura mad with a frying pan in her hands.

"SAKURA CALM DOWN," yelled Sky as Gaara took the pan away. It was then Sakura started to cry.

"I hate damn mood swings," said Kankuro **(AN: I said that too when my sis was pregnant. Mood swings are crazy! She did come after me with a frying pan.) **

"Gaara you take Sakura into the living room and we'll do dinner," said Temari. Gaara led the crying Sakura into the living and she sat down on the couch as Gaara knelt in front of her with her hands in his.

"Sakura what's wrong sweetie," said Gaara. Sakura was trying to calm down.

"The baby is messing with my emotions and I'm just so scared. What am I going to do and what if I'm a bad mother," said Sakura.

"You're going to be a great mother Sakura. We're just going to have to make the room next to ours the nursery," said Gaara.

"I'm not sure Gaara but what if we do have twins," asked Sakura.

"It'll be okay Sakura," said Gaara. "We're going to the hospital tomorrow to find out what the baby is."

"Hey how did you know it was tomorrow, I told Lily that it was in a few days," asked Sakura.

"I have my ways," said Gaara. He stood up. "Now wait here while I go talk to my siblings." Gaara walked back into the kitchen. Sakura put a hand on her lower stomach.

**_'Are you okay mistress,_**' asked Saphira.

_'I'm fine but I'm just nervous,'_ said Sakura. _'I'm going to probably be having twins and I'm afraid that I'm going to be a bad mother.'_

**_'Don't say that,' _**said Saki. **_'For four years you led a clan that was suppose to have died out but you brought it back to the way it is today.' _**

_'I know,' _said Sakura.

**_'Mistress,'_** said Saphira. **_'We're going to be here for you.'_**

**_'I'm going to hate the mood swings,' _**said Saki.

_'I know Kankuro hates them as well,'_ said Sakura.

**_'Can't blame him women are scary when they have mood swings,_**' said Saki.

"Sakura," said Gaara snapping her out of talking with her dragons.

"Yes," asked Sakura.

"Do you want dinner or are you tired and want to go to bed," asked Gaara.

"I'm tired I'm going to go lay down," said Sakura.

"Okay I'll be up in a little bit," said Gaara. Sakura nodded and she got up and went upstairs to the room that Gaara and her shared. She changed out of the clothes she was wearing and into a tank top and a part of sweat pants. With her robes off she truly saw how big she was. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and she had a hand on her stomach.

"Your beautiful." She turned and saw Gaara. He shut the door and walked over to her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm still nervous Gaara," said Sakura.

"I know Sakura but we're going to the doctors tomorrow to see what your having," said Gaara. Sakura went to the bed and got in. Gaara changed into black sweat pants and got in after Sakura.

"Tomorrow," said Sakura.

* * *

**me: okay people in the next chapter your going to see what Sakura is going to be having. is it twins or a single baby.**

**Sakura: -reading my notes...again- **

**me: SAKURA**

**Gaara: She has the right to know. **

**me: just don't get mad cause i just hid all the frying pans with Kankuro. **

**Kankuro: Yep so we don't have to worry about getting hit. **

**me: she still has her inhuman strength too. **

**Kankuro: i'm running when that happens. **

**me: anyways...naruto.**

**Naruto: please review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: HELLO!!!! **

**Sakura: ignore her she had red dye drink so she's hyper**

**Gaara: o.o' okay**

* * *

"- Kura." 

_'Who is trying to wake me up?' _

"Sakura."

_'Go away. Let me sleep.' _

"SAKURA!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" screamed Sakura as she sat up. Temari and Kankuro were in the room and now they were on the other side of the room with fear in their eyes.

"Breakfast is ready and your doctor's appointment is in a few hours," said Temari who was still scared.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place," said Sakura sweetly as she got out of bed and went to the closet to get clothes out.

"I'm going to tell Gaara that she's awake," said Kankuro rushing out of the room. Temari sat on the bed so she could talk with Sakura.

"So Sakura what do you want the baby to be," asked Temari.

"I don't know," said Sakura. She pulled out a dark blue flowy skirt and a pink maternity shirt that she bought behind Gaara's back. She put them on in her walk in closet and came out with some pink slip on shoes.

"Oh that is so cute," said Temari. "We're going to have to take you shopping so we can get you some more maternity shirts."

"Your right," said Sakura. "I'm starting to get weird cravings."

"Craving what," asked Temari getting up.

"Pickles and ice cream," said Sakura. Temari had a sweat drop on her head and looked at her weird.

"Okay that just sounds gross," said Temari. "How about we have move night tonight and we can have green tea ice cream."

"That sounds really good," said Sakura. Temari brought Sakura over to her and she pulled Sakura's now hip length hair into a high ponytail with a pink hair tight.

"Okay let's go see Gaara," said Temari. They walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. The girls saw Kankuro with a football helmet on and Sky was getting on to him about wearing it.

"Kankuro take the helmet off," said Sakura.

"No," said Kankuro.

"Thank the damn thing off or you're going to find a frying pan in your head," said a now very angry Sakura.

"Yes ma'am," said Kankuro taking it off. "We're hiding the frying pans now." He whispered to Sky who nodded.

"Sakura don't get worked up," said Gaara. "It could be bad for the baby."

"Okay," said Sakura happily.

"THE MOOD SWINGS OF EVIL," yelled Kankuro. Sky hit him in the back of the head.

"Calm down your acting like a child," said Sky handing Sakura a bowl of her favorite fruits. Sakura happily munched down on them. "A way to make a pregnant woman happy is to let her have her favorite things that are going to be good for the baby. Like sushi is not good for the baby since it isn't cooked."

"How do you know all this," asked Kankuro.

"Since I'm a doctor I told her some things about babies when she wanted to have one," said Sakura. It was then a thought popped into Sakura's head. "I haven't been getting any calls today from the hospital asking me to come in."

"I told them that you were going to be taking some time off cause I don't want you to over work yourself," said Gaara. Sakura sat down on the couch.

"Thank you Gaara," said Sakura. She saw that Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch.

"Temari! Shikamaru's sleeping again," said Sakura in a child's voice. Shikamaru sat up just as Temari came into the living room.

"Shikamaru," said Temari shacking her head as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Your evil Sakura," said Shikamaru getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Sakura you got a letter from Naruto and Hinata," said Sky handing over the letter.

"Read it out loud," said Temari. Sakura looked at the letter.

_"Dear Sakura, _

_How are you doing in Suna? It's been awhile since you wrote last so I've decided to write you first! Hinata's doing well with the baby. She gave birth to a boy and we named him Sei. It was Neji's idea to name him that and we both liked the name. Liana is still not sure since she's only three and she's been our only child till Sei was born. We saw Ino and Sasuke a few days ago with their child Bella. She looks a lot like Ino but she has Sasuke's eyes. _

_Neji and Tenten are doing good with their one year old. They told us yesterday that he spoke his first word and it was mama. He then said papa but Tenten was happy cause Leon said mama first. It's also been lonely here since you decided to go like in Suna. We miss you and Shikamaru a lot. It seems that you guys over there are the only one's that haven't had kids yet! But I'm hoping you guys over there get your own children soon. _

_Ino says that she, Tenten, and Hinata are going to be planning your baby shower if you do. I want you to keep it a surprise for us but do tell us when it's born. If you tell Ino she's just going to talk your head off of when she was pregnant. Trust me when Hinata was pregnant that was all she would talk about when she was around us. _

_Any way I hope the climate over there isn't too hot. Its cold over here since its December and Lily is due next month. You should see Itachi over here. I saw him doing stuff for Lily with her weird cravings and I literally fell on my ass laughing. She sent him to the store in the middle of the night cause she wanted cookie's and they were out. Anyway I hope you write back soon and if you are pregnant Sakura just tell me and I'll keep it a secret until you want me to tell anyone. Also knowing Lily if you told her will keep it a secret also but please keep in touch. _

_Sincerely, _

_Naruto Uzumaki _

"That was a sweet letter from Naruto," said Sky.

"He sounds more grown up," said Kankuro.

"He does doesn't he," said Sakura. "I should tell him that I'm pregnant but I want to tell him first what I'm going to be having so that way he knows before Lily does."

"Let's go to the doctors," said Gaara walking over to her and helping her up. They walked out of the house and they walked to the doctor's office. They went to the lady and Sakura signed her name for the waiting list. They sat down and waited. Sakura kinda fell asleep and used Gaara's shoulder as a pillow as Gaara was reading a magazine on pregnancies and what to do to keep your head and to make sure that your wife does not hit you for doing anything wrong. **(AN: I did find a magazine like that and I laughed my ass off. A man next to me asked if he could read it and I handed it to him) **

"Sakura," said a nurse. Gaara shook Sakura a bit to wake her up. Sakura sat up and Gaara helped her up and they walked behind the nurse into a room. The nurse told Sakura to wait up on the table like thing and the doctor would be in soon. Sakura did was she was told to do and they were now waiting for the doctor.

"Okay Sakura please don't lose your temper with the doctor," said Gaara.

"Don't worry I won't," said Sakura. "Today is only to see what I'm going to be having."

"Right," said Gaara. It was then that a female doctor came in.

" Hello Dr. Sakura," said the doctor. "I'm Dr. Tina and I'm going to be your doctor for today. Okay lay back and lift your shirt up a bit." Sakura did and she was showing off her round stomach. Tina put some jell on Sakura's stomach which was kind of cold. Tina put the machine on her stomach and they then heard two beatings.

"I can hear that your going to have more than one," said Tina. "Your going to have twins." She showed the babies out one the machines. "I'm trying to find out what your going to be having though." As she looked she took pictures of the babies. "I think I see something." She looked a bit more and smiled to Sakura while taking the pictures. "Congratulations Sakura, your going to have twins but one is a boy and the other one is a girl."

"A boy and girl," said Sakura. Tina took a few more pictures and then told them that she was going to get them developed so they could take them home today.

"Are you happy Sakura," asked Gaara.

"Yes I am," said Sakura. "The only thing I'm thinking that we're going to be having is the names."

"Yep that is going to be a hard one," said Gaara.

"I want names around spring," said Sakura. "Since that is the month that their going to be born is in the spring."

"Okay we're going to have to look up names," said Gaara. Sakura smiled as Tina came in again.

"Here are your pictures and have a nice day," she said. They took the pictures and made their way home._

* * *

_

**me: Okay the chapter is done!!**

**Sakura: i'm going to have twins!**

**Gaara: -kinda in shock- **

**me: have fun Gaara**

**Sakura: i'm going to hate mood swings**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KEPT HAVING WRITERS BLOCKS AND SCHOOL IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: Just began the story!**

**Me: wow mood swings much. **

**Sakura: -has chair raised in the air- **

**Me: GAARA HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: if you kill her then she's not going to finish the story and your going to remain pregnant. **

**Sakura: -puts chair down- **

* * *

"I wanna see," said Sky as she ran from downstairs.

"Me too," said Temari coming up from the basement. Sakura sat on the couch and the girls were on either side of her. She opened the tiny book that they gave her since the doctor went crazy with the twin's pictures. Sakura opened it and showed them.

"See there are my babies," said Sakura.

"AWWWW," said Sky and Temari. Sakura was showing them where the heads were and which one was which the boys walked in.

"How did it go," asked Kankuro.

"It went well except for the doctor going crazy with the pictures," said Gaara pointing to the tiny book Sakura had in her hands showing the girls. "And we found out she's pregnant with twins, ones a boy the other is a girl."

"I want names that have to do with spring," said Sakura. "Like Hana **(flower)**, Haru **(sunlight, sun, spring of clear up)**, Chou **(butterfly)**, Chouko** (butterfly child)**, Ayame **(iris)**, Kiyoshi **  
(pure)**, Sayuri **(small lily)**, Yuri **(lily)**, or Izumi** (fountain, spring)**."

"I like Chouko and Haru," said Temari.

"I like Haru and Izumi," said Sky.

"Haru for our son," said Gaara. Sakura wrote the name down in the front.

"What about our daughter," asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure," said Gaara.

"Sakurako," said Shikamaru. "Doesn't it mean cherry blossom child?"

"Sakurako," said Sakura quietly. "I want our daughter to have her own name and not a name that is based off of a parent or friend."

"We can take the lily ones off," said Sky.

"So that leaves Izumi, Hana, Ayame, Kiyoshi, Chou, or Chouko," said Temari.

"Ayame or Kiyoshi," said Gaara.

"Yea Iris or pure," said Sakura.

"Ayame," said Kankuro.

"Ayame," said Shikamaru.

"Ayame it is," said Sakura writing it down. "Our children's names are Haru and Ayame."

"Yep," said Temari.

"I can't wait till their born," said Sky putting her head on Sakura's pregnant stomach. Temari did the same and both were listening for the baby.

"I can wait," said Sakura. "I don't wanna go threw labor just yet."

"Are you going to have a natural birth or are you going to have medication," asked Temari.

"I helped his one mother a few years back with her labor and she wanted a natural birth," said Sakura. "God that woman could scream."

"So medication," said Sky.

"I'll think about it but I don't want to be in to much pain," said Sakura. "I may have more since I'm giving birth to twins."

"I'm not sure but…Haru Ayame you better treat your mommy nicely," said Temari in a child voice. It was then Sakura felt something weird and all the girls looked at Sakura's stomach.

"Did you feel that," asked Sky.

"I felt it," said Temari.

"I sure did felt that," said Sakura. The boys were confused.

"THE BABIES KICKED," screamed Sky and Temari. Sakura had her ears covered and the men were cursing over their now hurting ears. Gaara walked to be in front of Sakura, knelt and he put his ear on Sakura's stomach. Sakura smiled as she put a hand on Gaara's head. They waited for a little bit before both babies kicked their dad's head.

"Ow," said Sakura. "Twin attack."

"Ow," said Temari and Sky.

"Be nice to your mother," said Gaara kissing her stomach before getting up and giving her a kiss.

"I want a baby," said Sky. Kankuro looked at her as if she grew another head.

"WHAT," yelled Kankuro.

"What babies are so cute and when a new wife sees one they want one," said Temari. "Shikamaru doesn't want any kids yet." Shikamaru glared at Temari.

"Kankuro said that he didn't want any but I want one," said Sky. Kankuro was glaring knifes at Sky.

"Sakura you're so lucky," said Sky and Temari as they tackled her in a hug.

"You two don't know what you're missing," said Gaara.

"Shut up Gaara," said the boys. Sakura got up and was going to the kitchen.

"Sakura! What are you doing," said Temari in a stricked voice.

"I got one of my weird cravings again," said Sakura.

"How come your not bothering Gaara with that," asked Sky.

"He's been working hard and deservers a break," said Sakura. She went into the kitchen. The girls followed her as the boys were looking at a very shocked Gaara.

"You got a lucky girl," said Shikamaru.

"I guess I can train on Sakura's babies to see if I like them and if I do I guess it would be okay if I become a father," said Kankuro. At the moment Sky heard it. She ran and hugged Kankuro.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to the kitchen.

"I'll think about it too," said Shikamaru. "Troublesome." Temari gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave a smirk.

"Thank you Shika-kun," said Temari going back into the kitchen.

"Just don't get them pregnant at the same time," said Gaara going into the kitchen to check up on his pregnant wife.

* * *

**me: Okay that's done. **

**Gaara: You took too long. **

**Me: It's not my fault!!!! school is evil and it made me have writers blocks!!!!!**

**Gaara: -.-'''''**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'M BACK**

**Sakura: WHERE WERE YOU!!**

**Me: O.O**

**Gaara: Sakura remember **

**Sakura:Oh yea. **

**Me: Sorry it took so long. my sister put a virus on my computer on 'accident' coughliarcough and we had to get it fix cause the software wasn't working and when we did get it cleaned up my computer was eating(deleting) my stories. so i had to redo all of them (not fun) **

**Gaara: Also writers blocks**

**Me: I'm going to freaken shot those things!**

**Sakura: enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Kankuro and Shikamaru were wide eye and looking at each other. "Let's not," they said at the same time.

**(A few months later. Sakura's eight months pregnant) **

"KANKURO!!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT," yelled Kankuro. Sakura was very pregnant and her emotions were a very dangerous weapon.

"WHY DID YOU PUT A RED SOCK IN WHITE THE WHITE CLOTHES," screamed Sakura.

"I DIDN'T," yelled Kankuro.

"**BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING**," screamed Temari at the top of her lungs. Both Sakura and Kankuro stop yelling and looked at Temari. "Okay both of you need to chill. Sakura go to the living room and watch a movie, your not suppose to be getting stressed out so close to your due date. And Kankuro go do the laundry since you put the sock in the washing machine."

"Okay," said Sakura going into the living room. She slowly sat on the couch and turned the TV on with the remote.

The doctor told Sakura a while back not to do any hard work cause Ayame was positioned that if she were to lift anything heavy that she and Haru could get hurt. So Sakura was sort of bed ridden and she would send most of her time on the couch to be with everyone and not alone in her room.

"Sakura what have we told you about getting up," said Sky.

"I can't help it if I'm bored to death," said Sakura.

"Well Gaara will be home soon," said Temari. "I just hope he's not going to kill us when he finds out you were out of bed without help."

"Without help you say?" Sky, Kankuro, and Temari gulped and turned around to see a very pissed off Gaara. "And why was my beloved wife out of bed?"

"Well you see it's actually a very funny story…" started Kankuro.

"Hunny I got bored of being alone upstairs so I'm came down," said Sakura with the most cutest puppy eyes that he couldn't say no to them.

"I understand sweetie just next time call for me okay," said Gaara kissing the top of Sakura's head.

"Okay I will," said Sakura. The rest of them gave a sigh of relief, thank god for Sakura.

"So how are my babies doing," asked Gaara.

"I'm fine and the twins are bouncy as ever," said Sakura. "They like to kick me a lot. And they are using my bladder as a pouncing bag!!"

"I'm sorry hunny," said Gaara. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Be good to mommy now."

"I don't think that they are going to listen," said Sakura rolling her eyes at Gaara.

"Hey I can try," said Gaara.

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Why don't we watch a movie," said Sky jumping onto the couch next to Sakura.

"That sounds nice," said Temari. Sky placed her ear on Sakura's stomach and just lied there.

"What is Sky doing," asked Kankuro.

"Well since her dragons are of healing she does this every so often to make sure the babies are okay," said Sakura. "She's overprotective of her niece and nephew."

"Ah," said Kankuro.

"I'm not really hearing anything wrong," said Sky. "But it does sound like they are getting restless, so you may be going into labor in the next day or so."

"Thank you Sky," said Sakura. "I've been thinking. We really haven't had a meeting in a while."

"I know what you mean," said Sky.

"How about we have one about a few months after the babies are born," said Sakura.

"To bring them into the clan," said Sky. "They maybe a bit too young."

"I'll talk to one of the clan elders in the village to make sure," said Sakura.

Gaara subcounuiously rubbed his tattoo. Through marriage the husband or wife would be marked showing that they belonged to the clan. The twin dragons that were placed above the heart, Sakura even told him that he may get dragons also, but she wasn't sure. He even remembered when Kankuro got his mark. He said it hurt when he got his but Gaara had called him a wimp. Kankuro chased him around the house.

"When are babies normal marked," asked Temari.

"Well normally a few months after they are born," said Sky. "Around two to four months."

"I see," said Temari.

* * *

**Me: chapter complete**

**Sakura:Start working on the next one**

**Me: i am**

**Naruto: Review and enjoy**


End file.
